The Rise and Fall of the Sixth Hokage
by Itachi Hyuuga
Summary: Follow Naruto throughout his life and watch him go for his dream of being the best Hokage the village will every have.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise and Fall of the Sixth Hokage

-Prologue-

The boy we follow throughout this story has many names, one being demon spawn, demon child, worthless, that boy, and it. But the one he prefers is his real name, Naruto. This boy has been neglected, beaten, malnourished, ignored, and never been told of his parentage. In the boy's mind the last one is the worst. You see this boy, though he does not know of it yet is the container of the demon that had attacked his village 13 years ago. You will find out his parentage at the same time he does, because for you to know and him to not would be not to kind to the boy.

Right now you could see Naruto hanging from a rope painting the monument to the villages past leaders, or Hokages. He does this because though he respects them he also wishes to surpass them. He should be in class right now learning to a protector of this village that he loves.

Naruto cuts the rope holding him up as he swings, and flips onto the building closest. He admires his painting for the moment then notices the others atop buildings running at him. He takes off at high speeds running from his pursuers. he looks back and sees them gaining ground on him.

"Shit" He mutters under his breather, "better try to lose them fast."

He jumps off of the building and heads into the crowed roads trying to lose them. He ducks into an ally and performs a basic jutsu called a henge, it allows one to change ones appearance. Now where was one a short, blue eyed, blonde haired, boy with whisker like birth marks on his cheeks, was a fairly tall, green eyed, brunette, women most likely in her twenties.

He/she now exited the ally and tries to blend into the crowd looking into shop windows acting like she was window shopping when she was actually looking into the reflection, seeing if her pursuers were catching on. They weren't. Going back into the crowd heading to the academy, so the boy can reenter the class he was supposed to be in.

It was a fairly short walk to the academy. Once there she hides in a hall way no one would travel during class times, and drops the henge. Once the jutsu was dropped he walks to the classroom he is supposed to be in, grabbing the hall pass the teacher had given him so he could go use the restroom out of his back pocket, and walks into the room.

Giving the teacher the pass he says "Sorry it took so long Iruka-sensei, I got lost on the road of life."

The man named Iruka just rolls his eyes and says "just take your seat you interrupted my lesson"

Doing as told he walks up the steps to his desk and sits next to another boy. This boy is Sasuke Uchiha, his brother had killed off his entire clan, in one night. This act had done quiet a number on Sasuke's mind, leaving him with a one track mind, and that is to become strong enough to hunt and kill his brother. But despite this he is the one person that Naruto felt could relate to him, both being orphans.

Sasuke grunts seeing the blonde sitting next to him, as long as Naruto keeps Sasuke's fangirls away from sitting next to him he doesn't care if he sits there or not.

Not two minutes passed since Naruto walked into the classroom was he asleep. And not five minutes had passed did the pursures, that chased after him, were jumping into the classroom. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us." As they grabbed him.

"Excuse me," said Iruka at the front of the class, "but what is this about?"

"Uzumaki had evaded arrest earlier, after painting the Hokage monument" Said the lone female on the squad she had a mask on that looked like a cat, long purple hair, and a body that many women would die for. "He is to come with us to report to the Hokage."

"Very well, just see to it that he is able to attend class by tomorrow, as we are having a test." Iruka told the squad, as the rest of the class groaned at having a test.

And with that the squad of masked soldiers of off to the Hokage's office, with Naruto thrown of the shoulder of a big burly man with a bear mask on. The Hokage's office was in the middle of the village, in a three story round red building, that had the kanji of fire on it. The squad jumped through the window of the third floor and set Naruto down in front of a large desk. Behind the desk sat a man that looked well into his seventies, with a small goatee, smoking a pipe and had a long robe on, with a fairly large hat on his head that was mostly white with a red triangle in the front with another kanji of fire.

The man looked up from a paper he was reading, "Anbu, you are dismissed for the time being, good work." as the squad of anbu dispersed the old man looked as Naruto, "well what do you have to say for yourself in light of your recent artistic ability?" he asked the boy.

"The Hokages are all powerful men that protected the village with their life," Naruto started, "why would they look upon the village that they so love with a scowl on their faces?" he asked the old man. "So I put a smile on them."

The old man looked at Naruto with a small smile, "Yes as Hokage we love the village, and as much as I like the new look, you know you're going to have to wash off the paint?" He told the boy.

"I'll wash it off but when I take that hat from you and get my face on there I'm gonna be smiling." Naruto told the man with a huge smile on his face.

"First you gotta get the hat Naruto, and to get the hat you have to become a genin, and for that you have to pass the academy. You can start cleaning up with Iruka after class lets out for the day, ok?" He informed the young boy then asked.

The entire time the old man was speaking Naruto was nodding his head and smiling. "Alright get back to class." The old man told him.

"Bye old man" And with that he jumped out the window and back to class. Once in the room Naruto again took his seat.

After a few minutes passed by a note got passed to him, it said _"what was that about?"_ He looked back to the one that passed it, it was from his girlfriend, Hinata. He looked back at her and winked, and nodded out the window. She looked out and saw the Hokage monument, rolled her eyes and giggled a little bit. He wrote on the note telling her that he had to clean it after class let out though.

After she read the note she wrote back telling her that she didn't have to be home till around 7 tonight so she would help him. He looked back at her and mouthed a thank you. Iruka walked up to him and saw the note tried to pick it up.

"Well what do we have here," he asked rhetorically, "passing notes in class again Naruto, Hinata? Why don't you read it to the class?"

"Well do you want us to knock out most of the class?" Naruto asked him. Hinata narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Now how would you two love birds do that?" Iruka questioned him.

Naruto looked at him for a second and said "well we were just talking bout how nice it would be to have a threesome." Hinata covered her mouth to stop herself from bursting out in laughter, and Naruto went on "and who it should be, I was sayin Ino." All the guys in the room now had small nosebleeds imagining that. "But Hinata was thinking someone with more experiance, maybe Anko, or even Kurenei. What do you think Iruka-sensie?" All the boys in the room were now knocked out, all the girls were dumbfounded, and Iruka was just frozen with a small nose bleed.

Hinata couldn't help herself anymore and just burst out laughing.

Another two hours passed and you could see the two on a scaffolding washing off the paint together, almost done Naruto asked her "You wanna get some ramen after this, as much as I love your cooking I still love ramen?"

She looked at him he turn to he wrapped her in a hug and said "Please Hina-hime."

She said "fine but you have to pick me up some cinnamon buns tomorrow morning." she gave him a peck on the cheek and spun outa the hug.

They finished quickly and you could now find them at Ichiraku Ramen just enjoying eachother's company. After their meal you could see the two hand-in-hand walking to the Hyuga compound. Naruto turned to Hinata after arriving and said, "As much as it pains me let you go for the night, I don't think your father wwould let me spend the night. Especially after last time." With the last comment he had a small smirk on his lips. "But at least he finally warmed up to me." He gave her a kiss and started to walk away.

"Don't forget my cinnamon buns tomorrow." She yelled after him

The next day you see Naruto walking to the Hyuga compound with a box of the cinnamon buns he had promised her. As he arrived to the compound he waited at the gate for you, she came jogging out yelling "at least you remember them." as she took the box from him and started eating one on the way to the academy.

As they walked in the room she gave him a kiss and sat in her seat, he sat next to Sasuke again. The only reason he did this was because he loved to piss off Sakura and Ino. Speak of the devil, you could hear them running through the hallway yelling at eachother the entire way.

They came crashing into the door way getting stuck, "I won this time Ino-pig." Sakura yelled.

"No way forehead, I was definitely here first." Ino replied.

"Why don't we let the class decide?" Naruto told them as he turned to the rest of the class. "Who thinks Sakura was first?" Only a few hands went up. "Now what about Ino?" The rest of the class raised their hands. "Well I think we have a clear winner, now Ino to sit next to Sasuke you have to get him to admit that he is inferior to the great Naruto Uzumaki."

The class laughed at that while Sakura and Ino yelled at him "Sasuke is the best, he could take the entire class on and win." The class again laughed at that.

Before anyone could refute that fact Iruka walked in the classroom and told everyone to sit down and shut up. "Alright everybody today are the genin exams, this will determine if you are fit to join the shinobi forces." he informed them. The students did not know the date before hand because as a ninja you must expect the unexpected.

* * *

I would like a few reviews to continue the story I need some thing from the readers to make the story better for you guys. So if you could please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise and Fall of the Sixth Hokage

-The Tests-

The student just sit in their desks too shocked to say anything. They just can not gasp at what they had just heard, their genin test was today. The only thing that they did know that there was going to be four parts, a written test, that part wouldn't be too hard in fact for some it would be pretty easy like Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata. Then would be the shuriken and kunia portion, basicly target practice, this portion should be easy for everyone, the target would only be 25 yards. Then you would have the taijutsu portion, this one would prove to be difficult, considering that it would be against Mizuki, Iruka's T.A, but for Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto this should be pretty easy. Then finally the ninjutsu portion, for most this would be pretty easy, it's only the basic three, and a personal jutsu, but for Naruto because the size of his chakra he couldn't get one of the basic jutsu, he's gonna have to convince Iruka to pass him anyway.

And now we go back to the students half way through the given time to take the written portion. As expected Hinata, Sakura, and most of the other kunoichi hopfulls are only a few questions away from finishing. But Naruto, Kiba, and most of the other males, besides Shikamaru, were barley half way done.

Another half hour later you see about three quarters of the class sitting in their desks bored. Right as Iruka calls for pencils done Naruto flips his test over. Thinking to himself "_I don't really know how well I did, but I hope it was good enough."_

One by one each student brings their test up to the desk, and Iruka tells them to meet Mizuki on the practice field.

Hinata and Naruto walk out together talking bout the test "It wasn't too hard just my mind was working too fast and I was writing too much." Naruto says too her.

"I thought it was pretty easy, but I did write a little much too." She replied.

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a tin of chewing tobacco. "After that I need to relax." He says while holding the round tin between his middle finger and thumb letting his index finger hit the top of it to pack. " Can I get a kiss before I put this in?" He asks her.

She rolls her eyes and replies, "I guess but you only get two dips a day you know."

She gives him a kiss as they watch the other students. He spits a over his shoulder every now and then. Finally it's Hinata's turn He turns to her gives her a kiss and wishes her luck.

"I love that taste of wintergreen on your breath whenever you put a dip in, but I don't need luck for this." She says while walking to the sparing ring.

"You know the rules, you must last one minute or knock me out of the ring. I'll only be going about low chunin for this." Mizuki says to her.

"Yeah, I know. Now can we start?" She asks

"Hajime" Iruka says and jumps out of the ring.

Hinata runs at Mizuki with her palms out ready to block his chakra. He forgot she was a Hyuga, so he starts blocking with his arms, until they go limp. He jumps back in shock of the lack of feeling in his arms. She runs at him with her arms out. She strikes him in the stomache with both palms launching him out of the ring.

"Nice job Hinata, you puck him out of the ring in 45 seconds. I'm gonna score that as a 17/20 only because he didn't adapt quick enough." Iruka told her as he marks down her score.

She goes and stands next to Naruto again, we gives her a smile and a wink. "You did great in there, but I thought we had decided to hold back to ensure that we would be on the same team."

"Yeah well I just let my instincts take control." She retorted.

They sat there in silence for a while, just waiting for Naruto's turn. While watching the matches they made a few observations about each student.

Kiba had power, and speed, but no thought process. Not a bad team mate but there were better.

Sakura had no power, and little speed. Not someone you want to trust you life with.

Shikamaru, while lazy was efficient, not much power but used his surroundings to make up for it. A strategist could be very useful.

Choji, he probably had the most power out of everyone, but he has too soft a heart.

Ino, no power, little speed, but it was her ninjutsu that you wanted too look out for not her taijutsu. She wouldn't be the best team mate, especially since she even had low chakra levels. Well not low but they were smaller than Kiba's but still twice as much as Sakura's.

And now for Naruto's fight, he spit and walked into the circle. Faceing Mizuki, he noticed that the chunin had taken up a different stance than before. This one looked like it was made more for speed striking, not a lot of power needed for those unless you wanted to kill.

"Both of you ready?" Iruka asked standing between them.

Mizuki stood and nodded, Iruka looked at the stance Mizuki was useing and cocked his head to the side but shook it off. Naruto spit over his shoulder and nodded as he was taking a stance meant for defense meaning he was just going to block and dodge a majority of Mizuki's strikes.

And that's exactly what happened, though about three quarters through the match Mizuki was getting pissed, he started striking faster and harder. Naruto felt each strike leaving welts, as opposed to before when they were leaving bruises.

Naruto jumped back and took an offensive stance. He was ready to finish when Iruka called time.

Iruka looked at Mizuki and shook his head. "I called time early because I saw Mizuki was about to go for a killing strike. Naruto would you like to take legal action?" Iruka asked him in a serious tone.

"No, all I ask that I not be placed on a team with him ever." Naruto spit, and walked back to his spot next to Hinata. She glared at Mizuki and everyone was finished so they went back into the classroom.

"Everyone it's time for the ninjutsu portion but because we can no longer have Mizuki as a proctor Ibiki here is a fill in for the day." Iruka said to everyone.

They genin hopefuls just nodded. One by one they went in, some came out with a headband, some not so lucky. Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji all came out with a headband. So did some other's that Naruto didn't know the names of.

Finally it was Naruto's turn, when asked to preform a henge, he turned into Iruka perfectly. When asked to preform a replacement he replaced himself with a pen that was sitting on a desk. When asked to do a bushin he made two, but they were ghostly, and useless.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but those clones are useless. I can't pass you." Iruka told him.

Before Naruto could say anything Ibiki put his hand up and said, "Iruka, this kid scored a 99% on the written test, he held back Mizuki when we was going high chunin speed. I think we could pass him on this."

Iruka nodded and thought bout it for a few seconds, "I'm sorry but the other students each made three, I still can't pass you."

"Wait," Naruto said. "**Kage Bushin" **Four poofs of smoke and four solid clones appeared.

Iruka stared for a moment and said "congrats Naruto you pass. Now you won't need me to buy yourself any chew anymore."

"Speaking of which I need a new tin soon." Naruto said as he grabbed his headband and walked out.

* * *

Please comment and criticize if you wish for me to continue this story.


End file.
